


Step 3: Profit

by a1rjayce



Category: South Park
Genre: Language, M/M, i dont know anymore, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1rjayce/pseuds/a1rjayce
Summary: The Underpants Gnomes begin to realize that they've been after the wrong Tweak's underpants.





	

"We may need to change the plans."

The Gnomes had been having a hard time at night as they stole Tweek Tweak's underpants, they were on their way to the room of the blond child as they spoke, but hearing the words aloud, they all froze, staring at the Gnome who had spoken. There was a feeling of understanding as they looked between one another, as they all knew what they were thinking. They'd fallen for Richard Tweak, the father of the boy they'd been tormenting for all this time. Frankly, who could blame them? His smooth voice, his passion for coffee, and those cold, attractive eyes. Richard Tweak was everything they ever wanted. As if on cue, they heard the man exit his room, likely having to go to the restroom. The gnomes hid around a corner, peaking out to watch him as he wandered by, yawning and stretching. The sight of his shirt riding up was too much for one of the gnomes, who fainted on the spot. The small thump caused Richard to freeze, looking in the direction of the noise.

Oh no. Now the Gnomes were panicking, dragging away the body of their companion as they hid in Tweek's room, their faces flush and their hearts pounded. One of the gnomes peaked out as Richard Tweak finished up his business and began to walk to his room, his flat white dad booty causing the gnome to whistle lowly.

"He's daddy as fuck."

That was the night the Underpants Gnomes decided to start stealing Richard Tweak's underwear instead, if they couldn't remember step 2, they may as well profit in their own ways.


End file.
